poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure/Transcript
This is a transcript for the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Visits Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure. Prologue (One day at the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Zazu waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They should be here. * Timmy Turner: Don't worry Rabbit, Olive is getting right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Genius kid on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Cosmo: Sure you would, Zazu. * Eeyore: So where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then Olive, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Olive showed up. * Olive Doyle: And it’s a good thing that I met Zhane to help me to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for today. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Wanda: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. * Wanda: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Olive Doyle: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Alex, Tino, Twilight, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: (VO) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (That was Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie that arrived) * Rabbit: Mia! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Mia! * Andrea:'' ''Hello everyone! * Tigger: And Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie too! * Timmy Turner: '''Wow, this is a really nice surprise, huh? * '''Rabbit: '''What are you 5 during here? * '''Piglet: '''And how did you find us in this world? * '''Stephanie: '''The Dimensional Portals, duh? * '''Emma: '''We were using it hundreds of times before you guys left our world! * '''Tigger: '''Oh yeah, the machine that Olivia and her robot Zebo built. * '''Andrea: it's great to see you guys once again after so long. * Ash Ketchum: '''Well it's great to see you girls again too, Andrea. * '''Pikachu: Pika. * Mimi Tachikawa: '''Who are they? * '''Timmy Turner: '''Kids, Zazu, we want you to meet our new good friends. Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie. * '''Tigger: '''They're the heroes of Heartlake City. * '''Tai Kamiya: '''So your girls are the heroes of Heartlake City that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * '''Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you girls. * Tai Kamiya: '''And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. * '''Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: '''And this is Joe. * '''Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Stephanie: Uh... Okay? * Tai Kamiya: '''That's Mimi. * '''Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Heroes of a City. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer expert. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet accents? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guy, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: '''And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * '''Zazu: And I'm Zazu. A friend of Pooh and his friends. * Mia: Well it's great to meet all of you, Pooh told us so much about you guys. My name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Matt Ishida: I bet you girls have known Pooh and his friends for months. * Olivia: Ture. * Emma: We helped them save the world once. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you and your friends should come with us, Mia. * Mia: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. The rest of our friends will be thrilled to meet you! * Stephanie: Well what are we staying here for, let's get going! * Tigger: Say Timmy-Boy, will you do the honors of getting us to Simba and the others? * Timmy Turner: You got it, Tigger! Cosmo, Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and they off. Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to Dane) You guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a special surprise for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Pooh to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * Rainbow Dash: Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: They’re bringing a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Tino Tonitini: Yeah, and maybe they bring Korra and her friends. * Twilight Sparkle: Tino, they might take longer as they say they would arrive here. * Doraemon: Twilight's right Tino, I don't know if they can make it here or not. * Tino Tonitini: '''You guys are might be right. * '''Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Alex: Hey, they are coming now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our today's great journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * Carver Descartes: So what kept you all so long? * Timmy Turner: We have some new friends we like you guys to meet. * Tino Tonitini: Hey you're not Korra! * Tish Katsufrakis: Tino, there's no need to shout. * Mia: Hey it's fine, don't worry about it. * Winnie the Pooh: Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tommy, Tino, SpongeBob, Alex, Twilight, everyone. We like you all to meet our new friends. Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. * Mia: Well it's finally great you all, Pooh told us so much about you. * Marty: REALLY? * Mia: Really. My name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Timon: Nice to meet you, girls. I’m Timon! * Pumba: '''Pumba! * '''Simba: My name is Simba. * Nala: And my name is Nala. * Tommy Oliver: Oh.. Um I’m Tommy and this is Kimberly and um this my friend Billy. * Rocky DeSantos: '''I’m Rocky. * '''Aisha Campbell: '''I'm Aisha. * '''Adam Park: Adam. * Alex: I'm Alex, the Alex. And this is Marty, Gloria and Melman. * Skipper: Mia's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. * Kowalski: awestruck at Emma for no reason Uhhh... * Skipper: '''See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. * '''Stephanie: Wow! You are Cut and cuddly! * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I don't believe we've met. My name is SpongeBob, and this is my associate Patrick. * Patrick Star: Hi. * Squidward Tentacles: Well I’m Squidward. * Sandy Cheeks: I’m Sandy. * Eugene Krabs: Hello, I’m Mr. Krabs. And I like money. * Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. * Spike (MLP): I'm Spike. * Tino Tonitini: '''I'm Tino and these are my friends: Lor, Carver and Tish. * '''Noby: Hi, I'm Noby. * Sue: Hello, my name is Sue. * Big G: And I'm Big G. This guy here is Sneech. * Sneech: Yeah, nice to meet you. * Doraemon: Oh yeah, and I'm Doraemon. * Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly, but you can you called me Star short. * Marco Diaz: And I'm Marco. * Princess Nella: I'm Princess Nella, and this Garrett, Trinket and Clod. * Trinket: Charmed. * Littlefoot: I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. * Ducky: Hi, Mia. * Littlefoot: And this is Spike. * Spike: uh! * Ducky: Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. * Littlefoot: This is Pertie. * Petrie: Me of a flyer, see? (Than Persie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! * Littlefoot: This is Chomper and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Mia, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: And this is Cera. * Cera: (to Mia) You not from their home, are you? * Mia: Well our home is in Heartlake City, but we like to get together to meeting new friends like you. * Littlefoot: Oh and this is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mia. * Grandma Longneck: Pleasure to meet you girls. * Emma: Well nice to meet you all too. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So your girls are the heroes of Heartlake City that Pooh told us about. I would have never known it. * Sue: It was really nice to meet you girls. * Mia: Same here. * Trinket: You got the style. * Skipper: You know, I like these ladies already. * Private: Me too, Skipper. * Kowalski: I think you're right, Skipper. * Rico: (yes in jibberish) * Riku: So anyway, are we all ready to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * Doraemon: Yeah, where's Genie? * Carver Descartes: Yeah, he should be here by now. * Timon: Carver's right, what's taking him so long? * Pumbaa: I don't know. Maybe he's delayed on something. * Big G: Delayed? By what? * Marco Diaz: No idea. * Stephanie: Pooh Hey Pooh, I don't wanna be unopposed, but who this Genie guy? You never told us about that person or something. * Winnie the Pooh: You’ll see. We just need to wait just a little bit longer for him to arrive. * Rainbow Dash: There! (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with Zazu scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * Brock: Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Tigger: Genie! It's so good to see you! * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Piglet: Oh don't worry Genie, we so glad your here anyway. * Emma: So this the Genie that Pooh us about? * Tigger: '''Yep! Hoo-hoo! That’s him! * '''Genie: Say, who is this small mouse that looks like a girl with rages outfit? * Mia: Well my name is Mia. * Andrea: I’m Andrea. * Emma: Emma is my name. * Olivia: I’m Olivia by the way. * Stephanie: And my name is Stephanie. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." * Olivia: Wow, guess I'm gonna get going to get along with you really well. * Doraemon: I'm glad to see it that way, Olivia. * Ash Ketchum: It's good to have you four along, Genie. * Genie: Sure thing, Ash. Time to get the adventure going! * SpongeBob SquarePants: So what's the plan for this adventure today? * Noby: I don't know. * Ducky: I do not know either, I do not. * Clod: I've got it! * Garrett: What is it, buddy? * Clod: Let's go to Candy Land! * Timon: Hold, wait up! Just hold it! What is that? * Cosmo: Yeah, what this Candy Land you speak of? * Trinket: I have no idea. * Clod: I've been to Candy Land in my dreams. It's like a land of Candy like; chocolates, lollipops, and peppermint patties and stuff. * Pinkie Pie: Cakes! Marshmallows! And cookies! And FROSTING!! * Tino Tonitini: Take it easy, Pinkie. Don't get too hip for this. * Donald Duck: Tino's right, you are too hipper. * Kimberly Hart: Yeah just try not to get carried away about that. * Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah, sorry about that. * Star Butterfly: Well I don't see why not going to Candy Land. * Noby: I guess it wouldn't hurt. It could be fun. * Princess Nella: It'll be so cool! * Marco Diaz: Count us in! * Tai Kamiya: Us too! * Winnie the Pooh: Well it settle then, we're all going to Candy Land for today's Adventure. * Eeyore: Hey Sora? Aren’t the rest of your team be coming as well? * Sora (KH): Oh our team members Olie, Billy Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Caitlyn, Lela, Tanner, Liv, Maddie, and Archimedes won’t be able to come to this adventure because of they're really busy today. So it’s only just me, Donald and Goofy. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah. And I told Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Princess Elena, Princess Sofia, Minnie, Cyd and Shelby that me and Pluto are going join you guys on this adventure. Right, Pluto? * Pluto: Barks * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more. Chuckles * Sora (KH): Well then, let's go to Candy Land! (So they on Gummie Ship and it set to blast off) * Donald Duck: Blast off! (And So Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tino, Tommy, Alex, SpongeBob, and Twilight are off to Candy Land) Welcome to Candy Land/The Adventure Begins (the film starts off with at Candy Land, as they sing the opening number A Sweet Adventure) :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, and how lovey you know it could be ::With great field of Candy and laugh and play, and rase to Gingerbread tree :voice ::Soon we will follow the rainbow road as it wides by the peppermint streams ::We will always remember the way it goes when it first came to life in our treats :voice ::Worlds of fun in Candy Land, we'll ran in hand and Hand :Voice ::Life is yummy in Candy Land, and we are all invited :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song :voice ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. ::Come along, come along, come along. (We cut to Candy Castle, as villagers are getting ready this year's the Sweet Celebration) :Villagers ::They're is sweet celebration we just can't wait, hurry hurry there so must to do ::And we're all come together to celebrate, for the magic and a make own new :Voice and The Villagers ::Word's of fun waiting in Candy Land ::Come and run with the hand and hand ::Life is grand in Candy Land and you are all invited ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. :Come along, come along, come along. :and Children voice ::Clouds of children and hill of sides ::It's an endless children paradise :Voice and The Villagers ::Glorious of color to conduct our eyes, plus green purple yellow and blues ::And once we'll discover the big surprise, we can taste any color we chose :and Children voice ::Our sweet Adventure begins today, through a land filled with sparkle and song ::And where ever we're going we'll find our way. ::Come along, come along, come along. :and Children voice ::Join us for a sweet adventure, ::Join us for a sweet adventure, :All ::Join us for a sweet adventure... '' ::''Today! (Cut to Gingerbread Village, as Jib is getting things ready to leave on his own and traveling to Candy Castle) * Jib: Golly, I can't believe I'm really going to visit the Candy Castle, I hope it's not far. (Gasp) mother putting frosty on him Mom! You frosting me five times already! I'm going to be late! (Jib's brothers and sisters laughing at him) * Jib's Mother: I'm just wanna you look your best, Jib. After all, this is a really, really-- * Jib: Special day, yes I know. It's the Sweet Celebration. * Jib's Mother: '''Mmm, maybe you should wear a tie. make Jib's time out of Frosting and put it on him * '''Jib: Mom, it's getting late! * Jib's Mother: Hold still Jib, oh this is a big responsibility. You're talking our GingerBread Icing to the castle this year. * Jib: Are you sure the Licorice Icing? * Jib's Mother: Of course! put the Icing in Jib's book bag There's none better in all Candy Land, it's net, sweet and stick to about everything. Let me take a look at you. (Jib turns to his mother) * Jib: Well? * Jib's Mother: Oh, my brave gingerbread boy's first time away from home. Now, you'd remember what to do? * Jib: '''Take our gift of Icing to the Candy Castle, and placing it in the Sweet Circle by noon. Don't worry mom, I can do it! * '''Jib's Mother: (Sighs) I know you can, Jib. * Jib: gives her a hug goodbye You can count on me, mom! I have my backpack, my GingerBread Icing, and my map! * Jib's Mother: And Jib? stops If you ever get lost or don't know what to do? * Jib: Used my head? * Jib's Mother: Used your heart. * Jib: Love you, Mom! was saying "Goodbye to Jib," as they wave to him Stay on the road... Be on time... Bring the Icing... Got it! (Cut to Pooh and his friends, as they arrived Candy Land) * Piglet: My, isn't it lovely day here at Candy Land? * Rabbit: Well, when my ear wing-wag like this, it means it's gonna rain like cats and dogs. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother, I hope they bring their own Lunch. * Tigger: Whoo-Whoo! That ears of yours it's on the thrinces, buddy-boy. * Zazu: Ha! Not to worry, I've already checked the weather tonight and it's gonna clear all night long. * Timmy Turner: Hey, it's great that you and your friends come with us, Tino. * Tino Tonitini: It's no problem, Timmy. There always new adventures every day. * Lor McQuarrie: That's right, Tino. It's better than staying home all day long. * Carver Descartes: Or go to a pizza place every day. * Spongebob SquarePants: Yep, especially that Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private to come with us as well. * Marty: That's right, SpongeBob. It's always a good time for an adventure. * Ash Ketchum: It's also great that you and your friends to join us as well, Twilight. * Twilight Sparke: My pleasure, Ash. My friends and I always like to go on a new adventure with you guys. * Applejack: It's too bad that my sister and her friends can't join us on this one. * Littlefoot: Speaking of them, where are they? * Spike the Dragon: Well, they are at Ponyville taking care of things while we’re gone. * Ducky: Probably trying to get cutie marks. Yep, yep, yep. * Applejack: That'll be the day. * Misty: They'll keep trying until they get them. * Twilight Sparkle: They get even closer to that. * Big G: Sweetie Belle is kinda cute. * Andrea: Say, Littlefoot. I'm a little confused about something. * Littlefoot: Like what, Andrea? * Andrea: Well, I don't want to take this the wrong way, but shouldn't dinosaurs like you suppose to be extinct? * Cera: What?! * Stephanie: What my friend was trying to say is that if dinosaurs no longer exist. Huh, Andrea? * Andrea: Oh, yeah. That's what I meant to say. * Winnie the Pooh: Well Littlefoot and his friends have got a cave called Time Cave that leads to their home called The Great Valley. * Gomamon: That's right. And they always travel back here with us or we go visit them in their homeworld. * Twilight Sparkle: You told us that before, right Tino? * Tino Tonitini: Yeah, Twilight, the others and I went over there, even though Twilight already meet Littlefoot and his friends. * Olivia: The Cave? I'm must have a look at that cave when my friends and I get the chance. * Emma: Wow! it must be like a time machine! * Cera: Well thanks for that information, Captain Obvious! * Littlefoot: Don't be mean. * Cera: Why we have to bring let these smart girls to come along? * Tigger: Because those girls are our friends, and they're Heroes of Heartlake City. * Rabbit: Well Tigger's got a good point though, Cera. * Timmy Turner: '''Yeah, you gotta get to know someone that doesn’t you don’t like. * '''Olive Doyle: '''Timmy‘s right, Cera. We don’t judge new people of what they look and talk. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Yes, I’m afraid that facts are true, Cera. * Piglet: So please give Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie another chance. * Garrett: Yeah, Cera. Give them a chance, will ya? * Doraemon: It won't hurt. * Big G: Yeah, what of Pooh's new friends, is a friend of ours. * Star Butterfly: That's right. And besides, they'll get used to this. * Simba: Don't forget, Cera. We must give strangers a chance to fit in. * Grandpa Longneck: Afterall, we did give Chomper and Ruby a chance to fit into the Great Valley. * Eeyore: And we let Korra and her friends join our 100 Acre Avatar League team. * Wanda: And let not forget Timmy, Cosmo and I let join on Pooh's new adventure team. * Pinkie Pie: And let's also not forget about you let us to come one of Pooh's future adventures. * Tish Katsufrakis: And we let Princess Nella and her friends join Tino's team. You didn't trust them last time, remember? * Cera: Yeah, so? * Trinket: You gave us a chance when you first met us. * Brock: Yeah, come on Cera. Give Mia and her friends a chance, okay? * Spike: Uh-huh. * Cera: Aw, alright fine. * Andrea: But for the record, I'll be watching you and your manners. If you have bad manners to my friends, you have to go through me. * Cera: Hmph! * Izzy: I don't think Andrea and Cera are not going to get along. * Squidward Tentacles: Tell me something I don't know, Izzy. * Princess Nella: Now, on to our adventure. * Chomper: Guys, guys! Guess what? I found someone from here, come on you gotta see it. * Noby: Really? * Sora Takenouchi: What are you talking about? * Joe Kido: Look, over there! (They spotted Jib walking) * Donald Duck: Wow! Chomper’s right! * Rabbit: Come on! Let’s catch up with that kid and see who is he or she. (And so Pooh and our heroes flow Jib up the path. Meanwhile, at the entrance of the Candy Castle) * Children: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? * Woman: Yes, of course, can't you see the castle * Children: Yay! * Man: I wish I haven't sold my cart. (They carry stuff in, as Princess Lolly who was playing her scepter at the Kingdom's statue) * Princess Lolly: Stop you, villain! I, Princess Lolly am the great acrobat in Candy Land! (She balances her scepter on her nose but then she falls and the scepter, and someone catches it, which turns out to be King Kandy aka, her father) *'King Kandy:' Lolly, how many times have I told you to be careful with your royal scepter? *'Princess Lolly:' 86 times, daddy. to him and kisses him on the cheek I'm sorry. the scepter and leaves Bye daddy. *'King Kandy:' Lolly! Stop right there! stops Oh, Lolly, come here, please. I want to talk to you. *'Princess Lolly:' Yes, Daddy. *'King Kandy:' Today, a new sweet flavor will bloom in Candy Land right after the sweet circle ceremony. And today, my daughter... caught a bit You are going to have a very special job to do. *'Princess Lolly:' Hmm? *'King Kandy:' I've decided that I want you to stand in the center of the sweet circle today. (One of Head Licorice Bites is eavesdropping on the confession) *'Princess Lolly:' Me?! You want me to... Dad, are you feeling okay? *'King Kandy:' Chucles Delicious treat will be brought from every corner of Candy Land put in these gold cups. And when every other in place in the last Gumball has droop in... notice that Lolly wasn't listening Lolly? Are you listing? *'Princess Lolly:' Uh? The last gumball, yes. turns to look at the cake *'King Kandy:' Then, at just the right moment, a very magic thing will happen, you will touch your scepter to this sweet circle and... notes that Lolly flies away Lolly?! (Lolly goes to the Windmill cake and blows on it to make it spin) *'Head Licorice Bite 1#:' Sceptor! Yum-yum-yummy! (Then, Head Licorice Bites start attack Lolly and get here scepter but they miss her. But the Baker step on them tripping over the cake, and suddenly he let go the cake and it flew in the air and landed on King Kandy) *'Princess Lolly:' Daddy! to her father, and then laughs I just wanted to see if the windmill's turned. up a windmill They do! *'King Kandy:' I'm so sorry. Chuckles *'Baker:' A thousand pardons, your highness. (The baker leaves) *'King Kandy:' Sweetheart, I like fun as much as the next king. But, today is a special day for Candy Land. Oh, so please, you only have to do two things: Be here in the sweet circle in six gumballs. he heard Gumball Clock tower drops Correction, 5 gumballs and second bring your scepter. (The bites peek out of their hiding place and spies on the king and his daughter) *'King Kandy:' Now I know you can do that, Lolly. Can't you? *'Princess Lolly:' Hmmm-hmmm. *'King Kandy:' And try to stay out of trouble until then. *'Princess Lolly:' Yes, daddy. (Then, Head Licorice Bites got their report and left the castle. And heading off to Licorice Woods, as their leader; Lord Licorice was plotting his moves and he notes they arrived) *'Lord Licorice:' Aw yes. Coming along nicely. *'Licorice Bite 2#:' Yummy-yum. *'Lord Licorice:' Aw my licorice bites, you're back. What did you find out? *'Licorice Bite 2:' Oh, yum-yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy. Yummy, yummy, yummy yummy. yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy. Yummy! *'Lord Licorice:' So Princess Lolly's scepter is the key to today celebration. Hmm. Good. Did you grab it? *'Licorice Bites:' Uh, no. *'Lord Licorice:' What do you mean no?! (The licorice bites get scared) *'Lord Licorice:' Look, here's how it works: I, Lord Licorice, am the boss. And I want that scepter! So get back to the castle and don't return without it! Oh! Those sugar brains! two licorice bites leaves This has all got to go like gumball clockwork, or I'll never take over Candy Land! taste some Licorice stew but it was too hot, so he got burned Oh ah oh! hot! hot! hot! I'm burning! I'm burning! The Heroes met Jib and Mr. Mint (Meanwhile, back with Jib. As he still following Rainbow Road) * Jib: '''Let see, I'm following the Color Path to a small clearance. Okay! still walking until he stops for a snack ''eating ''Hmmm! Hmmm! suddenly, that next Gumball drops, which there are only 4 Gumballs left Hmm? It's getting late, I better speed it up. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Hello... It's everyone here? * Jib: Pooh Ah, you all must be new around here in Candy Land, what are you're names? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, this is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit. And Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Olive, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Genie, Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike the Dragon and Eeyore... * Eeyore: Thanks for knowing. * Winnie the Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh, but you can call me Pooh for short. * Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Tino Tonitini: '''And I'm Tino and these are my friends. Lor, Carver, and Tish, along with Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star, Marco, Nella, Trinket, Garrett and Clod. * '''Jib: Oh hi, I'm Jib. * Sora (KH): It was nice to meet you, Jib. * Jib: And it was nice to meet you guys too. Anyway, I better get going. * Ash Ketchum: Get going, where? * Jib: To the Kandy Castle, that's where. * Twilight Sparkle: But Why are you in a hurry? * Lor McQuarrie: Yeah, we'd just met you. * Jib: Because today is the Sweet Celebration for Candy Land, and I don't want to be late. * Tigger and Rabbit: The Sweet Celebration? * Tai Kamiya: What's the Sweet Celebration? * Jib: '''Well you see, we did this every year. From the citizens of Candy Land, gather around the Sweet Circle at the Kandy Castle to place or gifts in the cups, and then when the King or the princess places their scepters in the center, something magic will happen. * '''Winnie the Pooh: Oh. How wonderful. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So what present did you bring? * Jib: I'll show ya. (Takes out his icing) * Tino Tonitini: Wow! That's fantastic. * Ash Ketchum: Uh... that's nice. Uh... right Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pikachu? * Trinket: Well that's .... something. * Patrick Star: What is it? * Jib: It's my mom's special gingerbread icing. * Tish Katsufrakis: Well, that's really nice of you to give them that. * Princess Nella: Oh, that's is so sweet. * Jib: Thanks, Nella. My mom trusted me to hold it this year. * Brock: It must be that important. * Jib: Yep, and I better get it to Kandy Castle, before it starts. She's counting on me to do it. * Agumon: I'm sure she'll be proud. * Sandy Cheeks: Yeah, she'll probably talking about you right now. * Private: That's right. * Mimi Tachikawa: She loves you very much and supports you. * Melman: I'm sure you'll make it to Kandy Castle. * Aisha Campbell: * Rocky DeSantos: * Jib: Well, I better get going now. * Rabbit: (sighs) I don't think Jib knows what he's getting himself into when he going to the castle on his own. * Applejack: I got a bad feeling about this. * Guido: Me too, Applejack. What should we do? * Winnie the Pooh: Well, why don't we go with him? * Littlefoot: What do you mean? * Winnie the Pooh: Think of it this way, he may not make it to the castle with the dangers lurking around every corner. So we got to help him anyway we can. And If we help him get to the Kandy Castle, he is safe of what he'll get to. *'Rabbit:' Why Pooh bear, I believe that is a very smart idea. *'Winnie the Pooh:' Why thank you Rabbit. chuckles Whatever it was. * Tigger: I agree on Buddy-bear on this mission. * '-' * '-' * '-' * '-' * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (They go follow Jib through the rainbow path) Heroes Meet Joly/Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) * Meowth: (Laughs) Just like we thought. They're on their mission here at Candy Land. * James: Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. * Meowth: Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh? (Jessie and James shack their heads) * Meowth: Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! * Both: Not me. * Meowth: We three total losers! Hai--! * Both: That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) * Meowth: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT POOH OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! * Jessie: You're right. Perhaps Lord Licorice should know about this. * James: Hey, look. Twilight and her lackeys must be with Pooh and friends on a recent adventure. (They spotted the Twilight and their friends) * All three: Huh? (Than Dr. Facilier comes in) * Meowth: (Screams) The Shadow Man! * Jessie: Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? * Dr. Facilier: Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. * James: They are? * Dr. Facilier: Yes, they want to see you clowns, immediately. * Meowth: Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the offers are) * Myotismon: They're back, my dear family. * Meowth: Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) * Judge Doom: Well, well. Look who showed up. Team Doofus. * James: So, um... How's your day? * Jafar: You’re late!! * James: Uh... (Swalls) We were just happy to report… * Pete: It better be good news. * Maleficent: Are you sure that Pooh and his lackeys on a mission at Candy Land yet? * Jessie: Yes they have, they've with Jib, Mr. Mint, and Joly as we speak. * James: And they're not alone. * Meowth: The twerps are with them. * Winterbolt: Oh, Excellent! * Negaduck: How interesting. * Megan: Hmm, very interesting. * The Grand Duke of Owls: Have they brought anyone else? * Meowth: Turns out Littlefoot and his friends, and Littlefoot’s Grandparents join along with them. * Hades: Oh, yeah. (Chuckles) * Jessie: Simba and his friends are there. (Jessie take her pokemon away) * Scar: '''Boy, me and the hyenas want revenge on them once more! * '''James: You'll be happy to know Plankton, that SpongeBob and his friends are also here. * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''SpongeBob? Excellent. * '''Jessie: And there also some boy and his friends who live in a Beach. * Maleficent: Did you hear that, Denzel? * Denzel Crocker: So, it sounds like that Tino Tonitini and his friends are joining along with them as well. * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: Yeah, you are right Denzel. * Megan: You mean that kid who has his own adventures with his lackeys? * Jafar: That's right Megan. They're the ones we told you about for months. * Dr. Feciliar: Laughs I hear, ya! * Maleficent: Who are else have joined them? * Meowth: Well, there are some other friends of theirs like; Sora and his lackeys, Tommy, Alex, Genie, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia and Stephanie, those Penguin. * Jessie: Even DigiDestined and their Digimon join them as well. * James: Twilight Sparkle and her lackeys arrived too. * Maleficent: What the... * Discord: '''What?! You mean that Purple pony and her friends are here? * '''Negaduck: Dan, again? * Jessie: Twilight and her friends are with them. * Rita Repulsa: AH NOT THOSE FOOLS AGAIN! AH! * Lord Zedd: We haven't see them since we helped Dessel 10 and the other diesels with taking over Dieselwork back at Sodor. That's when we first met that pony named Twilight Sparkle and her pony lackeys Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. .And that stupid dragon of her's named Spike! I never stop thinking about them for EVER SINCE! (He zapped them) * James: I guess you still remember that moment, haven't you? (He zapped them again) *'Dr. Faciliar:' I should've known that Princess Celestia would let Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie help them. *'Jessie:' What those Ponies are ever done to you guys now? *'Jafar:' Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Pooh and his friends back at Dimmsdale to help Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda defeated us when Iago and I help Norm for freeing him form his lamp. And also the time when they also help them defeated us as well when me, Iago, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Bowser and his family were back in Wonderland. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Megan. * Megan: So, those are ponies named Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and the small talking dragon named Spike! * James: Yep, that's right. * Megan: I never heard of them. * The Joker: I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. * Bushroot: Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Megan? * Megan: '''Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to me at all! * '''Negaduck: You mean... You forgot to tell her about those little PONIES?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) *'Scar:' It's been a while since we had faced those ponies back at Wonderland when helping Jafar's twin brother The Evil Wizard of Wonderland to have come to a ruler. *'Ed:' Don't remind us of that day. *'Shenzi:' Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. *'Banzai:' Pony. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. ... Do it again. *'Banzai:' Pony. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. *'Banzai:' Pony. Mufasa! Mufasa! *'Shenzi:' Oooh! It tingles me. *'Scar:' I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Vicky:' That's nothing! They pony twerps did interfere with my plans to taking over the world by changing the dietary history and make me their ruler. *'Head Pixie:' And those ponies did also interfere with our plans to take over Fairly World three times. *'Sanderson:' Yeah, tell me about H.P. *'Bronze Kneecap:' Nega Chin, do you still remember that those ponies interfere with one of your plans too? *'Nega Chin:' Why yes, Bronze! Those Ponies did destroy my plans for taking over 2 dimensions world twice! *'Ratigan:' And those Ponies did interfere with my plan with some help from that miserable second rate detective, Basil of Baker's Street! *'Dr. Facilier:' Every adventure those Ponies goes with Pooh or Tino, they always ruin it, like the time that Tino and his friends defeated me and Grizzle. But this time, they could be a new threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: '''By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Mia, Andrea, Emma, Olivia, and Stephanie. These teens could be heroes of HeartLake City that they met Pooh months ago. * '''Maleficent: '''Heartlake City Heroes? * '''Jafar:' What?! * Lord Zedd: Those teens? (snarls) Why are those girls there for?! * Meowth: Maybe a reunion with them at Candy Land or something. * Lord Zedd: When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that those teens from another universe which they are heroes of a city called Heartlake City and those teens did help Pooh interfere with our last plan! * Pete: They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. * Jafar: Mmm, interesting. * Head Pixie: So, this is going to get interesting by the minute. * - * - * - * - *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' * Myotismon: That's right, they wouldn't stand in our way again for long. I like to teach Tai and his friends the same thing. * Maleficent: '''Indeed. Since both Ancient Minister and Bowser has sent us here with Lord Licorice, we must think of a way to capture Winnie the Pooh and his friends. * '''Meowth: Yeah, but how are going to do that? * - * - * - * Iago: Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We Lose and they Win! What a bunch of dumb villains! * Jafar: Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by Lord Licorice's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) * Winterbolt: The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! * Pete: And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! * Ratigan: Poor Tino and Pooh. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (???????) ??? ??? :Licorice ::There's a place in Candy Land ::for everyone but me ::For licorice is all but banned ::when loved is what is should be ::This place is run by every day sweets :: I found it awfully strange, ::But don't you pout, You'll soon find it ::It's all about to change! (???) Lord Licorice: Quiet! :Licorice ::As all who know me might suppose ::I've hatched a tasty plot ::A licorice that grows and grows ::until there's alot ::I'll place in the circle ::And watch it quickly rise. ::And soon my chewy, stick goo will reach to the sky :Licorice and Licorice Bites ::Licorice here Licorice there! ::Far as you can see :Licorice ::The smell of licorice in the air! :Bites ::Yummy, yummy, yummy! :Licorice ::Slickery licorice everywhere! ::Soon they'll understand ::Life will be so great so grand ::Here in Licorice Land Lord Licorice: Silence! :Licorice ::Chocolate pops and strawbery shakes ::Will be against the law! ::Only licorice birthday cakes! ::Ho-ho! He-he! Ha-ha! ::Licorice will fill the streets ::A glorious display ::The world will see a licorice tree! :Bites ::And we will scream HOORAY! :Licorice and Licorice Bites ::Licorice here Licorice there! ::Far as you can see :Licorice ::The smell of licorice in the air! :Bites ::Yummy, yummy, yummy! :Licorice ::Slickery licorice everywhere! ::Soon they'll understand ::Life will be so great so grand ::Here in Licorice Land :Licorice ::I will rule from a castle with a pool ::I'll look great on my licorice estate ::Have a thrown of my own ::A licorice crown upon my head. ::I'll even wear it to bed. :Licorice and Licorice Bites ::Licorice here Licorice there! ::Far as you can see :Licorice ::The smell of licorice in the air! :Bites ::Yummy, yummy, yummy! :Licorice ::Slickery licorice everywhere! ::Soon they'll understand ::Things have been so blah (So pland!) ::Life will be utterly grand ::Here in Licorice Land ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains * - * - * - * - * Jafar: Well now, I wonder if Bowser and Ancient Minister could make some good use with your new friends. * Misty: Oh no you won't! * Brock: We won't let you! and Brock throw their Pokéballs Go! * Cosmo: Yeah, not this time, you fools! Cosmo and Wanda turn their selfs into light savers and Timmy had them * Timmy Turner: Right. We're the heroes, who they are in the middle of visiting this wonderful kingdom and already defeated you guys a lot of times and we're do it again. Ending Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Remakes Category:Battle scenes Category:Scenes